


Cold Hearted Dreams

by DisneyLover13



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyLover13/pseuds/DisneyLover13





	1. A Written Storm

I had never been pretty. Never been smart. Never been fast enough, mature enough, and, most definitely, confident enough. But somehow I managed to make it to now. Half a year before my eighteenth birthday. It wasn't always easy. There were days when I assumed that I wouldn't make it. That I would just fall apart, no end in sight to the torments that plagued me day in and day out. No matter what I did I knew I was never good enough. Never perfect enough to be the daughter they needed and wanted me to be. I was too head strong, too willing to jump into a fight I couldn't win. Too willing to give up all the manners and grace they had taught me to win the next bet. However I rarely won and generally I just ended up in trouble. Everyone always told me I was too rash. They said I would learn more if I followed after my older sister. The one who won't talk to me. Won't let me in. Won't let me see her face except for when she hurries in and out of her room. Casting furtive glances in my direction as she manages to stay one step out of reach of my outstretched fingers. I was always alone because of this. No one to turn to. Everyone said it would get better. That I should just move on with my life. But it's hard when the only thing you've ever known is closed doors. Closed doors and an endless maze of dark, lonely hallways. I didn't know how to move on. In fact I really didn't know how to do anything. But I knew one thing for sure. I wasn't always going to live under my sister's shadow. Soon I was going to be free to be who I wanted to be. Who I knew I had the potential to be. But before I get ahead of myself. My name, dear Diary, is Anna. Well Princess Anna if you want titles. And this is the journal of my life starting today. Or at least the life I dream I'll have. Someday. But not today.

I wish you a good night!!!

Anna of Arendelle


	2. The Gilded Cage

I would love to travel one day. To see the world outside the castle. To see the faces of the people that live in the village around me. I've heard and read stories of far off kingdoms. Places where girls follow willow the wisps and find hidden kingdoms. Places where people can talk to animals and explore and travel seas with fins that carry them far beyond the ocean's surface. I want to try new foods to learn new languages and explore new cultures. I don't want to be trapped in this castle anymore. It holds too many memories. A golden childhood followed by a tragic life. I don't even know what's true anymore. I can't tell if I'm sad. Or mad. Or happy. But I don't really understand the meaning of emotions anymore. They all swirl around inside of me like a storm that never quite starts but is always lurking at the horizon. Swirling dark clouds that leave everything in their midst dark and gloomy. It leaves me awake at night. Never quite drifting to sleep. My thoughts always stray to the life I want. The life that would set me free. I long to not be a princess. To not have to worry about being a person that people look up to in times of need. It has been almost three years since my parents died. Three years of lonely days spent reading books in the library and pretending that the vortex that is the locked door of my sister's room still doesn't call to me. Suck me into walking past it day after day. Hour after hour. I can't spend the rest of my life like this. I wasn't made to be locked up like this. A tiger in a gilded cage. Right now I have no escape except my dreams. The one place where I can be where ever I want to be and meet and try anything I want to. If I ever get the chance to leave here... I don't think I would ever come back. Would ever look back. The moment they open this cage door, this gate, I will race out of it like a arrow. Shooting straight and true until I reach my target. My sister's coronation is in a week. I wonder if she'll talk to me. When she's queen she'll have no need of me. After all I am the unwanted, unneeded second sister. Maybe she'll let me leave. Let me explore the world that I so long to see in all of its vibrant colour and sound. Well I have to go to another dress fitting!! Hopefully this time I don't come back full of pin pricks...

Have an excellent day!!!

Anna of Arendelle


End file.
